A BFFFL Story: The Story of Katie and Sadie
by SierraFan
Summary: This is the story of how everyone's favorite BFFFLs became best friends; a series of Katie and Sadie stories starting from how they first met.
1. Meet Sadie

A giant monster stood tall in front of the Brooke house. A small, pig tailed girl watched in awe as the hideous monster devoured all of her prized possessions. She wailed as she was being forced into the monster. Her bubbly, perky personality faded away as she cried in fear at the sight of the monster.

"Mommy, mommy!" She sobbed, "I…don't…wanna…GO!" The little girl had a death grip on her mother's leg and refused to let go. "Sadie, honey, please." She begged, "We've discussed this too many times. Now please let go and get in the van." She loosened her grip, but still held on. Her mother was becoming impatient having to deal with a whining first grader and a screaming baby.

"Why…why…" she sniffed, "Why do we have to go? I like it here."

"We already went over this Sadie."

Sadie obviously didn't want to move. She loved Dryden. It was small and safe. She knew everyone and everyone knew her. She also knew her dad had a new job opportunity in Toronto. He had already left a few weeks ago to get their new house ready. But why would Sadie want to move all the way to Toronto? It was big. Her kindergarten teacher, Mrs. Hale, had once told her that Toronto had the most people than any other city in Canada. The thought of that many people made Sadie tighten her grip.

Sadie's mother checked her watch. "Your friends are going to be here any minute to say goodbye. Do you really want them to see you cry?" Sadie thought about it for a minute before quietly replying, "No." Surely enough, a small group of about a dozen six year olds walked down the street.

"Bye Sadie!" The kids screamed in unison.

"We'll miss you!"

"You better visit!"

"Don't forget about us!"

"Goo, goo! Ba-ba!" cooed Sadie's younger sister Lilly.

The kids all laughed at the baby's failed attempt to say bye.

All of these farewells made Sadie feel even worse about leaving her best friends. She struggled to say goodbye to her friends, but before she knew it, she had let go of her mother's leg and had climbed aboard the monster. It was time to leave everything she had ever known behind. It was time to go to a place she had never been before. Then Sadie remembered something. Something big.

Didn't her dad say a girl her age lived next door? The thought of a new friend made the ride feel a lot better.


	2. Meet Katie

"Katie! Did you finish cleaning your room?" screamed Mrs. Martin.

_Katie stared at the TV screen, ignoring her mother. She wasn't in the happiest mood. Katie didn't want to clean her room. She only had to clean her room because guests were coming over; guests Katie didn't want anything to do with their new neighbors. Mr. Brooke had been living next door all alone for two weeks. Her mother said he and his family were coming over for dinner tonight. She also said he had a daughter her age._

"Mommy, I can't right now. I'm watching Rugrats!" she replied, "Can I do it tomorrow?" She already knew the answer.

"Mr. Brooke, the nice man from next door, and his family are coming over. Don't you want his daughter to play with you? " Without missing a beat, Katie hollered back at her mother, "NO!"

"You might like her. You girls will be starting school in a few days." Katie tried to tune out her mother and focus on the little babies on the screen. "Do you really want that poor girl to start school without any new friends?"

Katie didn't want the new girl to be alone. She just didn't want to make any new friends. The Brookes had moved in her old best friend's house. She could never replace Tracy. They had been best friends since daycare. They did everything together. They were planning on taking swimming lessons together that summer...before Tracy moved to New York City. They couldn't be best friends anymore; they lived in different countries! It wasn't fair that her mom was thinking of some girl she never met! What about Tracy, all alone without anyone to color with or play dolls? Katie became frustrated.

"I don't care! I bet she's boring and smelly!" She didn't know whether the girl would be boring or smelly, but either way, she wasn't going to be her friend.

Mrs. Martin didn't know what else to say. "Stan, will you please get _your_ daughter to listen?" she asked her husband, who was quietly reading the paper. "Katie, listen to your mother."

"I DON'T WANT TO!" she yelled at the top of her lungs.

"If you don't clean up, I'll give all of your toys away." Her mother said knowing it would end the argument.

Katie knew there was no use in fighting anymore. She got up from her bed and started putting all of her dolls away. If the girl didn't see any toys, she wouldn't want to play in her room. It was genius! She quickly finished hiding all of her toys under her bed. Katie put on a striped blue dress and rushed downstairs so her mother could do her hair in two pigtails, just the way she liked it.

Just a few minutes before dinner was ready, there was a loud knock on the door.

**_THUMP, THUMP, THUMP_**

_Didn't they see the doorbell?_


	3. Blossoming Buddies

Sadie's P.O.V.

Our new house was the biggest one on the street. It was at the end of the block, so it had only one house next to it. I stared at the two house; they were both made of brick and they were both pretty big (even though ours was bigger). When Mommy, Lilly, and I went in, Daddy was there to greet us.

"DADDY!" I screamed as I ran into his arms, feeling safe again.

"Sadie, baby!" He gave me a big bear hug and I couldn't be happier. "My favorite girls are finally here", he said as he kissed Mommy.

"Sarah, the dinner is as 7:00, so...", he looked at his watch ( he and mommy had matching watches) "We have two hours to unpack your stuff."

He kissed Mommy again and then me and Lilly. "Frank, why don't you walk Sadie to Katie's house." While I wondered who Katie was, Daddy told me to put on my jacket.

"Daddy?"

"Yes, baby?"

"Who's Katie?"

"Katie's your new neighbor. She's six years old, just like you! You girls are going to go to school together on Monday." I was excited to have a new friend before school started. I wanted to impress her so she would really like me.

"Daddy, wait here" I ordered him. I ran to the pink box marked **_SADIE'S STUFF_** and searched around until I found my dolls. I took my favorite Barbie doll out and rushed back to Daddy. "Okay! Now I'm ready!"

When we were in front of Katie's house, I was given the honor of knocking on the door.

_**THUMP, THUMP, THUMP**_

In a second, a girl wearing a pretty blue dress who looked slightly taller than me stood at the door. "You know there's a doorbell, right?" My face went red with embarrassment. "Hi...uh...um..." I said nervously, "My...my name is Sadie!" I was slowly regaining confidence.

"My name is Katie. I like your dress" It looked like she was forcing a smile on her face.

My face lit up and I twirled around in my pink dress. "Thank you, very much." Her smile instantly turned into a scowl. "Come inside."

* * *

Katie's P.O.V.

_She's really weird, _I thought_. REALLY weird._

"My mommy's almost done making dinner. We're having spaghetti. It's my favorite!"

Sadie's face lit up...again. "Me too! I love spaghetti!" I was surprised by her comment. "Really?" I felt myself smile and instantly stopped. "It's okay, but I'd rather have pizza."_ I will__** not**__ make friends_. I was super glad when Mommy called us in for dinner.

"Frank! I'm glad you could make it for din..." she looked at Sadie and her dad. "Where's you wife and other daughter? I thought they were coming, too."

"We had a few hours before dinner, so I thought I could drop off Sadie so the girls could play together. You know, make friends." Before I could say I didn't want to be her friend, Mommy spoke up.

"It's already seven Frank" Daddy said.

Sadie's Daddy looked at his watch. "Oh my... I guess my watch stopped working. I'll call Sarah and tell her to come. I'm sorry if I caused any problems Kara."

"No problem Frank! How about the girls go upstairs to _Katie's room_..." she said looking me in the eye, "...and play while we adults talk."

I was once again interrupted when Sadie said, "That sounds great Mrs. Martin! Come on Katie, let's go!"

I led her upstairs and opened the door.

"I have my own doll, so you don't have to share if you don't want to. Hey, where are all of your..."

I didn't let her finish."Listen." I said as nicely as possible, "I don't really want to play with you."

* * *

Sadie's P.O.V.

"What do you mean?" My smile turned into a frown.

Katie looked at me. "I don't want a new friend."

My frown became an angry face. I raised my voice, "That wasn't very nice! You're really mean!"

"I am not mean. I'm nice, really! I just don't want to be your friend..." she stopped talking. Everything went quiet. "Sorry" she said softly.

"Well, it's too late." I said, still angry. "I don't want to be your friend either!"

"Fine!"

"FINE!" Katie jumped on her bed and started crying. How can she be upset? **_She_** was mean to **_me!_**

"Girls!" screamed Mr. Martin, "Can you please keep it down."

"..." Katie mumbled something into her pillow, but I didn't hear her. "What did you say?" She got up and pointed to her window. I could see my new house.

"My best friend used to live in that house..." She sniffed. "But you took her house and now she's gone."

"Was she nice?" I asked softly.

"Very."

"Oh." I didn't know what else to say. "Do you miss her."

"A whole lot!" She was on the verge of tears.

"You know what makes me feel better when I'm sad?"

"I dunno." Her face was still buried in her pillow. She hadn't bothered to look up. I ran over to her TV and turned it on.

"Rugrats! It's my favorite show!" I was finally smiling again.

"Me too!" She wiped her nose on her pillow and sat down on the carpet next to me.

"My favorite is Tommy. He's cute!" We laughed and Katie said, "I know right! I love how he and Chuckie are friends."

"Me too." Katie was smiling.

* * *

Katie's P.O.V.

I remembered something.

"You wanna play Barbie?" I asked, taking my dolls from under my bed.

"It's only my favorite game ever!" Sadie's face lit up. It didn't look as weird as it did before. _I guess she was born with a smile on her face._

"You can be Barbie. I'll be Ken." I tried doing my best boy voice, "_Hey Barbie! Do you want to party_?" I said in a deep voice. We started laughing like crazy.

Sadie's Barbie voice was a lot better than my Ken voice. "I don't know Ken. Partying sure sounds like fun, but I'm hungry. I think I want to go out to..."

"Dinner time girls!" My Mommy called out for us. "The spaghetti will get cold!"

At the same time we said, "I hate cold spaghetti!" We giggled some more.

"Hey, Katie?" she asked.

"Yeah Sadie."

"I'm sorry I called you mean." She was staring at the floor and I knew she really was sorry.

"I'm sorry, too. You know, for being mean."

As Sadie was helping me clean up, I felt sorry for her. _She won't have any friends on Monday_, I thought. _She be all alone. I guess I'll be her friend_. "Hey, Sadie?"

"Yeah Katie?"

"I do wanna be your friend."

"Really!" I was getting used to her smile pretty easily.

"Really. Now let's go before the spaghetti gets cold!"

"Ewwww!" We said in unison.

* * *

Sadie's P.O.V.

"Dinner was amazing Kara! Thank you for having us over." Mommy was holding Lilly, who (for once in her life) was quiet.

"Sarah, it was my pleasure. Katie and Sadie really hit it off!" Katie's Mommy hugged me goodbye.

"I think Frank and Stan hit it off even more." Daddy and Mr. Martin were playing cards and drinking stuff in cans that Mommy says I'm not allowed to drink.

"Mommy?" Katie whispered something in her mom's ear.

"Sadie?" she looked at me. "Katie wants to know if you would like to have a sleepover tonight?" She looked at Mommy, "If it's okay with your mom."

"It's fine with me. Sadie, do you want to sleep over?" I nodded.

"Okay then, Sadie, you get your things and we'll see you soon. I skipped all the way home, even thought the trip wasn't that long. _I, Sadie Brooke, made a new friend. A **best** friend._

* * *

Katie's P.O.V.

"I thought Sadie was boring and smelly?" Mommy said to me while we were washing dishes.

"Mommy, you are **_so_** mean!"


	4. Pretty in Pink

Sadie's P.O.V.

"So..." Katie said, "What do you wanna do?"

I looked around her room; it was blue. Blue posters, blue sheets, blue clothes scattered over a blue carpet. Katie was staring at me in her blue pajamas, waiting for my answer. My red pajamas didn't look nearly as pretty as hers.

"We could color! Do you have any coloring books?"

"Yup!" She had jumped off of her bed and walked to a big white bin (_probably the only thing in the room that wasn't some shade of blue_) and got out a pink and green book. "I only have one. It's Strawberry Shortcake."

"My favorite is Blueberry Muffin!"

"Mine too!" she squealed. I squealed with her and we laughed at our piggish sound. "Eeeeeeeeeh!"

"My favorite color is blue." Katie said once we calmed down. She pick up a light blue crayon.

"Really? Mine is red!" I said slightly disappointed we didn't have the same favorite color.

"But you said you like Blueberry Muff..."

I interrupted her. "I like her, but she should have been red like Strawberry Shortcake."

She looked confused. "Blueberries are _blue_ and Strawberry Shortcake is _pink_."

She had me there. "Pink _and red_."

"And green." We laughed again.

"Your room is too blue."

"What color should it be? Blue is the best! B is for blue and b is for best! See?"

"Well..." I thought of the prettiest color I could think of, one that we would both like. I think it should be pink."

"Let's paint it."

"I don't have pink paint." she thought about it for a while, "I have pink markers!"

"Yeah! Let's color your walls!" For a girl who liked blue, she had a _lot_ of pink markers. "Katie! You got pink on me!" I lied.

"Where? I don't see anything."

I put some marker on her nose. "Right there!"

"Hey!" she giggled. We had a marker fight before we got tired and finished the walls.

It didn't look as good as we thought it would. We could only reach a few feet up, so Katie's walls became half pink and half blue. "It looks like cotton candy!" I said.

"I love, love, love cotton candy!"

"Me too!" and we squealed again. "Now I'm hungry. Let's go ask my mommy for some cookies."

"Chocolate chip?"

"That's my favorite!"

"Mine too!" We squealed some more.

* * *

Katie's P.O.V.

Mommy was washing dishes and when Mommy was washing dishes, she did not want to be bothered. "Mommy?" I asked in my sweetest voice. "Can me and Sadie have some cookies? Pretty please?"

"Sure Katie, I have some in the bottom cabine..." She looked at us and said, "Why do you girls look like strawberry cupcakes?"

"We were..." I started to explain, but she interrupted me, "Never mind." She put her hand to her face and sighed. "You girls go wash up and get ready for bed." I crossed my arms. I was still hungry.

"But, Mrs. Martin, what about our cookies?" Sadie was probably reading my mind.

"After you wash up, I'll bring you some." She went back to washing the dishes. We ran back upstairs and into the bathroom.

"Even your bathroom is blue." Sadie said.

"Do you think we should paint it pink?"

"Yeah! I'll go get the markers." She was back within a minute and within ten, half the walls were pink.

"I think mommy's gonna like this!"

"Let's wash up, quick."

"I don't have any extra pajamas."

"I do! You can wear my pink pajamas. I'll wear my black one. I think I'm done with blue."

"I think I'm done with red. Pink is a lot prettier."

"That's why I'm letting you wear the pink ones." She smiled at that. "Thanks, Katie." We were almost done washing up when I heard Mommy walk upstairs.

"Girls, I have your cook..." We heard a thump (_our cookies!_) and a scream. "_**WHAT HAPPENED IN HERE?**_" She ran to the bathroom.

"Katie, Sadie? What did..." She looked really mad. "_**MY BATHROOM! WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY BATHROOM?**_" Daddy rushed upstairs.

"What is it with all of this screaming?" he looked worried. He looked at me, then Sadie, then Mommy, then me again. Then he smiled and chuckled. "I love what you did the bathroom." _See, Mommy. Daddy's not mad at us, _I thought.

"We painted my room, too!"

"GO. TO. BED. NOW." Mommy was still mad, but at least she wasn't yelling.

"Okay." Katie and I said silently. We walked to the room.

"I'm sorry I got us in trouble, Katie." Sadie said. I could tell she was about to cry.

"It was my fault, too. Don't worry." I hugged her.

"We should go to sleep."

"Okay."

"Goodnight Katie."

"Hey Sadie?"

"Mm hmm." I could tell she was falling asleep.

"My new favorite color is pink."

"Mine too." And we both fell asleep.

Daddy and Mommy spent all night cleaning the bathroom.


End file.
